legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes
Levels *Chapter 1: Theatrical Pursuits *Chapter 2: Harbouring a Criminal *Chapter 3: Arkham Asylum Antics *Chapter 4: Arkham Assignment *Chapter 5: Chemical Crisis *Chapter 6: Chemical Signature *Chapter 7: Unwelcome Guests *Chapter 8: Destination Metropolis *Chapter 9: Research and Development *Chapter 10: Down to Earth *Chapter 11: Underground Retreat *Chapter 12: The Next President *Chapter 13: Core Instability *Chapter 14: Tower Defiance *Chapter 15: Heroes Unite Playable Characters *Alfred *Aquaman *Bane *Batgirl *Batman Power, Sensor, Electricity and Bat Suits *Bizarro (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Black Adam (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Black Canary *Black Manta (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Brainiac *Bruce Wayne *Captain Boomerang *Captain Cold (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Catwoman *Clark Kent *Clayface *Commissioner Gordon *Cyborg *Robin (Damian Wayne) (Pre Order/DLC Only) *General Zod *Gorilla Grodd (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Huntress *Hush *Clown Goon *Mime Goon *Katana (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Killer Croc *Killer Moth *LexBot *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Mad Hatter *Man-Bat *Mister Freeze *Nightwing (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Police Officer *Poison Ivy *Ra's Al Ghul *Riddler Henchman *Robin Acrobat, Hazard, Ice and Magnet Suits *Shazam (Pre Order/DLC Only) *Sinestro *Supergirl *Superman *Dick Grayson *The Flash *The Joker *The Penguin *Prince JAR (DLC Only) *Martian Manhunter *The Riddler *The Scarecrow *Two-Face *Two-Face Goon *Vicki Vale *Wonder Woman *Zatanna (Pre Order/DLC Only) List of Vehicles *Batmobile *Lex Luthor's Exo-Skeleton *The Joker's Helicopter *Batwing *The Joker's Jetski *Robin's Helicopter *Robin's Cycle *Batboat *The Joker's Ambulance *Two-Face's Truck *Bane's Mole Machine *Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *Catwoman's Catcycle *School Bus *Pumpkin Car *Bat Bike *Joker Digger *Cement Truck *Robin's Batmobile *Limo *Fire Truck *Police Car *Prince JAR's Copter *Mini Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck *Mini Two-Face's Custom Car *Mini Batmobile *Mini Penguin Submarine *Harley Quinn Bike List of Locations *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **The Batcave **Gotham Sewer **Ace Chemicals **Monarch Theatre **Princeland **Wayne Tower **Town Hall **The Observatory **Yacht Club **Botanic Gardens ** Gotham Cathedral **Gotham Funland **Gotham Park **Gotham General **Gotham Metro **Gotham Zoo **Wayne Manor **Police Station ***Arctic World **Amusement Mile **Gotham Beach *Watch Tower *Metropolis *LexCorp Story Gotham's playboy and philantrophist, Bruce Wayne is nominated for the Man of the Year award along with Metropolis' presidential candidate, Lex Luthor. The award goes to Bruce but then five villains (The Joker, The Penguin, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Two-Face) begin terrorizing the guests. After changing into is Batman costume and eventually finding Robin they crash through the area in the Batboat. All of the villains except Harley escape but she is took down along with all the other villains...that is except The Penguin who is crushed by the Batboat. The Joker is beaten but he escape Batman and Robin then chase him in Robin's Helicopter but Batman calls help and signals the Batwing. Near the Gotham Fair, Joker attempts to defeat the duo with pies, missiles, and dodgems but it doesn't work and the police arrive to take Joker to Arkham Asylum. Suddenly, Superman arrives, apologizing to Bruce for missing the Man of the Year Ceremony but Batman doesn't care (even though Robin says he's so nice), causing Superman to leave. During the ceremony, the Joker stole Lex's watch and after Joker said "hope to see you around", Lex remarked that he would and was thankful to the villain for ruining Bruce Wayne's spotlight...so he broke the Joker out of Arkham with The Deconstructor which can destroy any shiny, black object or brick. Lex says that the Joker should use it at Batman's "shiny, black unbreakable toys" and the Joker considers this but not before the Joker frees notorious villains from Arkham with the Deconstructor like the Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Bane, and Catwoman. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (Robin) are contacted by Martian Manhunter from the Justice League Watchtower in case of an emergency (this is happening in the the Batcave). Strangely enough, there is sudedenly an emergency at Arkham Asylum. They change into Batman and Robin and (with the the help of Alfred), get to Arkham Asylum and start capturing the escapees starting with Catwoman and then the villains on Bane's Mole Machine and Two-Face's Truck. After rounding up the bad guys, Commissioner Gordon says that all the villains are back safely in prison...except for the Joker, he had already escaped and unknown to the duo and police officers: via Lex Luthor's helicopter. Batman and Robin go to investigate the problem in Arkham but the elevator breaks down, leading them to stop the havoc that Killer Croc, Mister Freeze, and Scarecrow are causing. They bring a black piece back to the Batmobile (this piece was an object from the Joker's cell which was destroyed) and they discover it was destroyed with LexCorp technology leading them to believe that Lex had broke Joker out. Then, Batman, Robin, and Commissioner Gordon are alerted by an officer that there was a break-in at Ace Chemicals and they leave. Unfortunately, when Gordon and the officer look back, the villains escaped and that random police officers were tied up. They watch as Two-Face and the Riddler leave in a police van. At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin discover that Joker had already been there and had coincidentially stolen some of the chemicals. They try to leave when a fire begins and just before they fall into the fire, Superman rescues them in the nick of time. Fortunately, they are able to escape. Batman tries to find out what the Joker is creating with the chemicals and finds out it is Kryptonite: Superman's greatest weakness. He uses the Batcomputer to find Kryptonite in nearby locations and see if Joker is there and head downtown. They follow Joker and Lex's vehicle, the LexCorp Juggernaut where the two villains are currently creating Kryptonite. Batman and Robin fire at it and when the defenses are weakned, the two infiltrate the Juggernaut where they take they Kryptonite and subdue Lex. Joker has other plans and uses his joybuzzer on Batman and Robin so they fall out of the vehicle into their own (Batmobile, Robin's Cycle). The Deconstructor is aimed by Joker at the Batmobile which is then destroyed...the villains get away again. The defeated duo return to the Batcave where Batman analyzes the Kryoptonite. He finds out that surprisingly, it is harmless to Kryptonians...but if there wasn't actual Kryptonite in the Juggernaut, the computer on the Batmobile shouldn't have shown it. They then decide it was one of Joker's tricks and put it away with the other Kryptonite they store in case Superman goes bad. Meanwhile, Lex and the Joker track the location of the false Kryptonite, realize it is directly ahead of them. They use the Denconstructor and find the Batcave! A fight then begins and the Bawing, Batboat, and Bat Bike are all destroyed. Batman and Robin flee in an elevator and hang on to the shaft to escape when it falls. Joker and Lex find the vault filled with Kryptonite and leave with it after Joker's pies explode, causing a fire. At the top of the elevator's shaft, Superman arrives to rescue Batman and Robin. At some point, Superman changes into Batman's costume and Batman into Superman's. Later, Batman and Superman find out that Lex Luthor is expecting them in Metropolis. When they arrive, they find a receptionist who doesn't know their names and questions if Batman and Superman are last names. After the receptionist says that Lex is expecting them, an army of LexBots arrive and the receptionist becomes a giant LexBot. After defeating the evil receptionist, they encounter many other robots that attempt to attack them. They eventually find Lex Luthor and the Joker and there is Kryptonite in the air. Superman (really Batman) fakes his weakness as a giant Joker Mech appears. After Superman (Batman) faints, Lex requests that he kill Batman (Superman) but Joker says he won't have anyone to play with. Superman (Batman) soon wakes up and they change into their normal costumes. The duo escapes but not before Lex and the Joker escape as well. Batman and Superman then pursue the Joker Mech in the sky, causing the craft to lose altitude and crash into the ground. Batman and Superman follow the Joker Mech back to Gotham. The Joker Mech almost fully destroys the Gotham Metro Station but Batman and Superman escape and save the citizens in it. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor is giving a presidential speech and says for the citizens to take a deep breath, cue the Joker releasing some of his gas on them. The citizens (hypnotized by the gas) say that they love Lex Luthor and want him as their next president. The Joker takes Lex Luthor into the Joker Mech while Batman and Superman disapprove. When they eventually get to the top of the Joker Mech they are pursued by LexBots. Police aircraft then attacks the Joker Mech but they are all quickly destroyed. The duo destroys the Joker's flower that releases the gas and then Superman attempts to stop them, getting sickened by the Kryptonite. The Joker then tries to destroy Batman himself with the Deconstructor but Robin arrives just in time. In Robin's Batmobile and Robin's Cycle, the duo escapes from the Joker Mech. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor, the Joker, and the Joker Mech attract the attention of the Martian Manhunter in the Justice League Watchtower. He then start calling all the Justice Leaguers, including Wonder Woman (who is flying), The Flash (who is dealing with Captain Boomerang), Green Lantern (who is dealing with space garbage) and Cyborg (who is capturing a robot). Then, Lex Luthor decides to destroy Bruce Wayne (Lex doesn't know Bruce Wayne is Batman) with the Deconstructor and they travel to Wayne Enterprises. Superman and Batman see this and catch the falling pieces falling from the Wayne Enterprises building and save the citizens about to be crushed. The Justice League also appears at this moment. Wonder Woman helps Superman with her Lasso of Truth while the "giant robot" (the Joker Mech) gets the attention of Green Lantern and Cyborg, who decide to help Batman and Robin. Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg get into Wayne Tower and get on top of the Joker Mech, causing it to fall off Wayne Tower into the grounds of Gotham City. The Joker Mech suffers very severe damaging thanks to the four heroes. The Flash then appears by the four's side and thanks to his speedy running, he rebuilds Wayne Tower in a flash (hence the name). Then, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Cyborg all defeat the Joker Mech and the Joker, and with their combined strength, destroy the army of LexBots. Unfortunately, Lex appears in a Power Armour suit and almost destroys the Justice Leaguers and the Dynamic Duo. Luckily, thanks to the heroes' skills they defeat Power Armour Lex and have a short celebration while Commissioner Gordon thanks them and says that Bruce Wayne says everyone needs a little help. "Well...he is a wise man," says Batman. Cyborg asks if Batman and Robin need help rebuilding the Batcave and Batman reluctantly replies yes to help from Green Lantern after Robin's convincing. Green Lantern says he doesn't think green is Batman's color and everyone laughs. Evil is still about, however. Detecting the power from Green Lantern, one of Superman's arch-nemesis detects the Dynamic Duo and members of the Justice League, saying "I have located it". There's only one villain it can be: Brainiac. Trivia This is the first LEGO TT Games Videogame to feature dialogue. Category:Voice Acting Category:Open World Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Images